Bajo los efectos del alcohol
by Shennya
Summary: Fili y Kili deciden que Bilbo merece relajarse un poco y le dan a probar una cerveza hecha por enanos. Sin embargo, esta bebida es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de las que existen en la Comarca, por lo que Bilbo, no acostumbrado a algo tan fuerte, comienza a hacer extrañas confesiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia Thorin...


**_Una vez más, gracias a todos los que han comentado en mis fics ^^ Espero que este también sea de su agrado. Y, tal vez, gracias a los comentarios y mensajes privados que he recibido me decida a hacer uno largo. :)_  
**

**Bajo los efectos del alcohol**

No podía olvidar la expresión de Thorin cuando vio, a lo lejos, la Montaña Solitaria (Erebor). En sus ojos brilló la pasión, el anhelo y la esperanza. Y lo que Bilbo tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza era la extraña sensación de celos que lo invadió en ese instante. Porque, para ser sincero, en ese momento, había deseado que lo mirara así a él. Y aunque había conseguido algo de su respeto, por más que mirara, por más que tratara de buscar en sus ojos, no encontraba ese brillo. Entonces, cuando se daba cuenta de que era imposible conseguir algo así de Thorin, una profunda tristeza lo invadía. Y, después, en momentos en que lo tenía junto a él, o que le lanzaba una sonrisa cálida (de amistad, o quizás algo menos que eso) deseaba desesperadamente confesar la verdad. No quería que Thorin pensara que había arriesgado su vida para ganarse un lugar en la Compañía o para ganar el respeto de todos los enanos; quería decirle que en ese momento, cuando Thorin se levantó entre el fuego y la desesperación a enfrentarse con Azog, jamás sintió tanta admiración por alguien. Y, sobre todo, que jamás se había sentido tan asustado por perder a alguien en toda su vida. El solo hecho de pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Thorin o escuchar su profunda voz molesta y autoritaria, le dieron la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y protegerlo.

Quería decirle tantas cosas que jamás se atrevería a mencionar. Pero se conformaba con observarlo e imaginar que lo hacía. Un día, sus escenarios llegaron tan lejos que se imaginó que los labios de Thorin rozaban los suyos y…

—¡Hobbit! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti? —La voz de Thorin sacaron a Bilbo de su ensoñación— ¿Qué se supone que hacías? Te vamos a dejar atrás si sigues distrayéndote con tanta facilidad.

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta que sus pies habían dejado de caminar hacía algún tiempo y que los enanos ya le llevaban bastante ventaja. Excepto Thorin, quien había regresado por él. Y, al parecer, el príncipe desconfiaba en que pudiera guiarse con facilidad ya que lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró entre la maleza. Tal vez, si se hubiera tratado de algún otro miembro de la Compañía, Bilbo hubiera protestado y asegurado de que podía caminar perfectamente solo, pero como le agradaba tanto sentir los dedos de Thorin sobre su piel se aseguró no emitir ningún sonido de inconformidad.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —Cuestionó Thorin, de pronto.

Las mejillas de Bilbo adquirieron, inmediatamente, el color de una granada. Las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza y provocaron que todo su cuerpo se calentara, de pronto, los dedos de Thorin sobre su piel se volvieron demasiado para él.

—E-este… nada, en realidad no pensaba en nada —soltó en un balbuceo nervioso.

—¿Entonces por qué te detuviste? —Insistió Thorin. Afortunadamente su vista estaba al frente y no podía ver todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando el hobbit.

De pronto, Thorin se detuvo y se giró bruscamente hacia Bilbo. El pequeño corazón de éste comenzó a latir apresuradamente. En un instante, las manos de Thorin estuvieron sobre su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos parecía escrutar a Bilbo, a decir verdad parecía preocupado.

—¿O es acaso que estás herido? ¿Lo estás? Porque si es así tienes que decirme…

Por supuesto que Bilbo quería responder, pero las manos de Thorin comenzaron a tocarle los hombros, los brazos, las manos… parecía desesperado por encontrar alguna herida y eso hacía a Bilbo incapaz de concentrarse. Pero si los dedos de Thorin bajaban más, se daría cuenta que su distracción era de otro tipo y eso no podía permitirlo.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —Exclamó, haciéndose para atrás. Thorin arqueó las cejas y sonrió. Continuó caminando pero ya no volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca, lo cual Bilbo lamentó mucho.

—Thorin…

—¿Qué pasa?

No podía creer que había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a un orco y ahora no pudiera siquiera emitir palabra alguna frente a Thorin. Bilbo suspiró y armándose de todo el valor que tenía tomó la mano del príncipe y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

Thorin el dirigió una mirada sorprendida; sus ojos iban y venían del rostro del hobbit a sus manos entrelazadas. Sin embargo, no hizo por apartarse de él, simplemente siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a los demás. Y ahí fue cuando lo soltó.

—¡Mira, pequeño hobbit! —Exclamó Kili, mucho después. Cuando todos estaban dormidos. Bilbo había estado acostado, pero debido a los pensamientos que lo invadían acerca de Thorin, no conseguía cerrar los ojos. Así que la interrupción del enano no le molestó en absoluto.

—¡Shh! ¡Dioses, eres tan escandaloso, Kili! —murmuró su hermano, emergiendo de entre la oscuridad— ¿Quieres que nuestro tío se despierte?

Bilbo se levantó, ahora intrigado por saber qué demonios se traían aquellos dos. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados para ver si alguien los observaba. Thorin era el único sentado, pero estaba apoyado en una roca, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. De pronto, Bilbo quiso recargar la cabeza en su hombro… Pero pronto se sacudió aquellos pensamiento, era demasiado peligroso que los sobrinos de Thorin se dieran cuenta que pasaba demasiado tiempo observando a su tío.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kili y Fili se sentaron junto a él. El más joven de los dos sacó una gran botella de algún extraño líquido tinto. Bilbo no podía creerlo… pero, a juzgar por las caras de los dos hermanos, parecía que sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto… al parecer, eso era alcohol.

—¿Cómo demonios lograron guardar eso después de todo lo que nos ha pasado? —Cuestionó. De verdad, era algo increíble que una botella pudiera sobrevivir a todo aquel viaje.

—No fuimos nosotros, fue Bombur —respondió Fili—, también consiguió guardar algo de comida, pero esa ya casi se la acabó toda.

—En fin, hace dos noches, mientras tú dormías, sacó esto y dijo que teníamos derecho a celebrar, pero Thorin lo descubrió y se la arrebató. Dijo que no necesitábamos distracciones, que debíamos concentrarnos en nuestra misión.

Fili y Kili sonrieron maliciosamente.

—¡Pero hemos logrado arrebatársela! —Exclamó Kili, triunfante— Y ahora, mientras está dormido, aprovecharemos para tomar un poco. Pero no quisimos hacerlo solos y… después de todo lo que has hecho, creímos que merecías un pequeño trago.

Bilbo los observó y se mordió el labio, inseguro. No quería hacer algo que Thorin había prohibido, pero, por otro lado, tal vez un poco de alcohol lograría borrar su sufrimiento.

—De acuerdo —dijo, al final.

Los hermanos, satisfechos, destaparon la botella.

—¡Primero tú! —Soltó Kili, pasándole el recipiente.

Bilbo, tras una respiración profunda, se acercó la boquilla a los labios, cuando la mano de Fili lo detuvo. Ambos, tanto Bilbo como Kili, lo observaron, extrañados.

—Espera un momento, mediano —dijo él—, esta es cerveza enana, mucho más fuerte que todo lo que hayas bebido en la Comarca, ¿estás seguro que puedes soportarla?

Bilbo frunció el ceño. ¡Por supuesto que podría! No quería comenzar una discusión, pero él era un experto en bebidas y, a decir verdad, no creía mucho en eso de que hubiera una cerveza más fuerte que la de los hobbits.

—Estaré bien —aseguró, antes de darle un gran trago. Sin embargo, tal vez debió concederle razón a Fili, porque Bilbo sintió como si el líquido quemara su garganta y calentara todo su cuerpo hasta subir a su cabeza. Y era, además, delicioso. O quizás su apreciación se debía a que no habían bebido nada más que agua en varios meses.

Después de varios tragos, a pesar de que Fili y Kili se veían mucho más animados que antes, ninguno de los dos parecía tan afectado como Bilbo. Al parecer, el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit no podía soportar muy bien la cerveza hecha por los enanos. De pronto, sintió como si pudiera hacerlo todo; su cabeza se sentía pesada y a la vez ligera. Su ánimo había aumentado y sus deseos profundamente enterrados anhelaban por salir a la luz. De hecho, en aquellos momentos, deseaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba Thorin, todavía dormido y darle un beso… Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque ni siquiera podía levantarse.

—Creo que ya no debemos pasarle la botella a nuestro pequeño amigo —le dijo Fili a Kili, quien asintió, observando al hobbit con bastante diversión.

—¿S-saben una cosa? Y-yo siempre he pensado que ustedesss… sí, ustedes —comenzó Bilbo, con las mejillas encendidas, completamente feliz— son muyyy atractivosss, sí.

Fili y Kili arquearon las cejas, casi al mismo tiempo. Ambos soltaron una carcajada e inmediatamente se cubrieron la boca.

—¿Si? Veo que tienes buenos gustos, hobbit —bromeó Kili.

—P-pero no tanto como…

Los hermanos se lanzaron una mirada divertida y después se acercaron más a Bilbo. Parecían bastante curiosos por lo siguiente que iba a decir el hobbit.

—¿Cómo quién? —Preguntó Fili, sonriendo— Dinos, no nos vamos a ofender, lo prometo.

—Thorin.

Kili sonrió.

—Así que te gusta nuestro tío —soltó y le dio un golpe a su hermano en las costillas—. Te dije que el hobbit se moría por él.

Bilbo asintió.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él? —Cuestionó Fili, sabiendo que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendrían de hacer confesar al hobbit.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y se formó una imagen mental del príncipe.

—T-todo —soltó, arrastrando la palabra—, me gustan sus ojos, su sonrisa, su largo y oscuro cabello, su barba…

De pronto, las ganas de ir hacia él se volvieron más apremiantes, se levantó de un salto, pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar; se preguntó si habría comenzado algún terremoto, pero Fili y Kili parecían perfectamente bien así que…

Los hermanos, al verlo tan inestable, lo tomaron de ambas manos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que te acuestes, Bilbo.

Sin embargo, tanto Kili como Fili se quedaron rígidos, su mirada estaba puesta en algo detrás de Bilbo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Tronó la profunda voz de Thorin. Y a pesar de que los hermanos parecían muy asustados y el tono que había usado el príncipe era de un profundo enojo, Bilbo no perdió su alegría. Es más estaba feliz de saber que Thorin estaba cerca de él.

—Lo siento, tío. Pero sólo queríamos un trago, eso es todo —soltó Kili, avergonzado.

Thorin le arrebató la botella, estaba a la mitad. Bilbo se giró hacia él y le sonrió, no podía ver su rostro con claridad pero estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Quiso dar un paso hacia delante, pero tropezó. Afortunadamente, los brazos de Thorin lo recibieron y lograron evitarle una dolorosa caída.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

—Al parecer los hobbits no asimilan muy bien el nivel de alcohol en nuestra cerveza —soltó Fili—. Creo que el señor Baggins apenas recuerda su nombre.

—¡P-por supuesto que me lo s-sé! —Exclamó el hobbit, tratando de girarse hacia los hermanos. Thorin, viéndolo tan inestable, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo—. ¡Mi nombre es Bilbo Bagginshield! No, no… es… ¡Es Thilbo Baggins!

Thorin puso los ojos en blanco. Fili y Kili estallaron en carcajadas.

—Váyanse a dormir, mañana hablaré seriamente con ustedes —ordenó Thorin, dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos.

Kili se acercó a Bilbo y extendió una mano hacia él.

—Vamos, hobbit, te llevaremos a dormir…

—Yo me encargo de Bilbo —intervino Thorin—, creo que ustedes ya hicieron suficiente por él.

Kili y Fili se lanzaron una mirada divertida y después se alejaron.

El hobbit estaba perdiendo consciencia de todo, ya casi no podía ver nada a su alrededor y apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. Pero todavía se daba cuenta de la presencia de Thorin. Así que pudo sentir los brazos de Thorin a su alrededor cuando lo ayudaron a acostarse sobre una manta que había tendido en el suelo. Comenzó a reírse, cuando sintió el cabello del príncipe cepillar su rostro.

—¡Quédate quieto, mediano! ¡Haces que esto sea verdaderamente difícil para mí! —Exclamó Thorin, desesperado, pues cada vez que trataba de cubrir a Bilbo con la manta éste se la quitaba inmediatamente y se reía.

Los dedos de Bilbo comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de Thorin. Y después acariciaron su nariz. Thorin frunció el ceño.

—Bilbo, necesitas descansar, por favor, deja de hacer eso… Tienes que dormir.

—No quiero dormir —protestó el hobbit, observando la gran figura de Thorin, sentada, a su lado. Alcanzó una de las manos del príncipe y la dirigió a los botones de su camisa—. Quiero que me quites… la ropa.

Los ojos de Thorin se ampliaron y lo miraron fijamente, confundidos.

—No creo que eso sea lo que…

—¡Sí! ¡Eso quiero! —Exclamó Bilbo— Y quiero que te quites la ropa tú también.

—Estás ebrio, eso no es lo que en verdad quieres —aseguró Thorin—. Por favor, duérmete.

Bilbo se sintió herido por el rechazo, al final, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso… pero no sin antes intentar algo más.

—De acuerdo, lo haré si me besas.

—¿Qué?

—Dame un beso y prometo dormirme —dijo el hobbit, aunque, a decir verdad, no creía que pudiera soportar mucho despierto, sus ojos deseaban cerrarse. Pero él se resistía, no quería rendirse sin antes obtener lo que deseaba.

Thorin suspiró, como si se rindiera y, lentamente, se inclinó hacia Bilbo. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre ellos, ocultándolos.

—Si lo hago, ¿te dormirás?

—Sí, sí —aseguró Bilbo y, en un ataque de desesperación, elevó sus brazos y alcanzó a rodear el cuello de Thorin, provocando que éste cayera sobre él.

Thorin sonrió y acarició el rostro de Bilbo con ternura. Entonces, inclinándose un poco más, unió sus labios a los del hobbit. Sus labios se movieron lentamente al principio, pero cuando Bilbo metió su lengua en la boca del príncipe, él le respondió con mayor pasión.

Pero cuando Bilbo trató de meter la mano debajo de su ropa, Thorin se detuvo y se alejó de él.

—Dijiste que sólo un beso.

Bilbo tuvo ganas de protestar, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente cansado, creía haberle dicho algo más a Thorin, pero no sabía exactamente qué… y entonces se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza despertó a Bilbo aquella mañana y, de pronto, como un chorro de agua helada, algunos recuerdos inundaron su memoria. Ruborizado, comenzó a levantarse y tratar de convencerse que aquellas memorias le pertenecían más a un sueño que a la cruda realidad.

Y justo cuando estaba comenzando a calmarse, llegaron Fili y Kili.

—¿Cómo te va con la resaca, pequeño hobbit? —Cuestionó el más joven de ellos.

—B-bien… sí, ya estoy mejor —del nerviosismo, el dolor en su cabeza parecía disminuir.

—Así que… ¿Desde cuándo piensas que nuestro tío es… irresistible? —Dijo Fili.

—Tal vez desde la primera vez que atravesó tu puerta —aventuró Kili, riendo—, o quizás cuando nos sacrificó a todos para que los trolls no te despedazaran o…

Bilbo se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a respirar de manera irregular. Sentía que su cara estaba caliente, probablemente estuviera completamente rojo. Si Fili y Kili estaban diciendo todas esas cosas, era porque lo que creía (o por lo menos esperaba) que fuera sólo un sueño había pasado realmente. No creía que, después de eso, fuera capaz de ver a Thorin a los ojos otra vez.

—¿En cuánto tiempo nos vamos? —Cuestionó, a través de sus manos.

—En una hora o dos, probablemente. Queremos ver si encontramos algo bueno para comer —informó Fili.

—Ahora vuelvo, quiero tomar un poco de aire.

—¡Espera! ¡No estuvo tan mal lo anoche! Ya lo sabíamos, de todas maneras —soltó Kili, tratando de calmarlo, pero eso sólo sirvió para aumentar sus deseos de desaparecer. Afortunadamente, Thorin no estaba cerca.

Se alejó, a pesar de las protestas de los dos hermanos y caminó hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos los enanos. Necesitaba respirar un poco y tratar de pensar en una forma de disculparse… o de…

—¿Por qué siempre te alejas del grupo, mediano? ¿Acaso quieres que te ataquen?

Bilbo se puso rígido y se giró lentamente, porque la voz que le hacía todas aquellas preguntas le pertenecía a quien menos deseaba encontrarse.

—No… yo sólo necesitaba, estar solo, un rato.

Thorin se rió. Bilbo no podía levantar la mirada del suelo, parecía el lugar más seguro a donde podía dirigir sus ojos.

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

No, no quería eso. Bueno, una parte de él (la que no estaba avergonzada) no quería que se marchara, la otra quería desaparecer y no volver a verlo.

—Yo… no sé.

—¿Y lo que dijiste anoche, fue una mentira?

Bilbo levantó la cabeza. Thorin tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, estaba sonriendo de una manera que hizo que el hobbit se estremeciera.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Thorin se fue acercando a él hasta que terminó acorralándolo, la espalda de Bilbo chocó con el tronco de un árbol. Los brazos de Thorin estaban apoyados sobre el tronco, a cada lado del hobbit— Pero recuerdas el beso… ¿o no?

Bilbo, ruborizado, asintió.

—Bueno, entonces… déjame ayudarte con el resto de la historia —dijo Thorin acariciando el cuello de Bilbo, sus dedos comenzaron a tirar de su ropa—. Antes de quedar completamente dormido, me confesaste que si lográbamos recuperar Erebor tú renunciarías a la Comarca y te quedarías conmigo. Ahora dime… ¿eso era una mentira?

Los labios de Thorin estaban sobre su piel, la lengua del príncipe recorrió su cuello con lentitud. Bilbo soltó un jadeo y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Thorin, alentándolo a que continuara.

—¿Cumplirás tu promesa, mediano? —Insistió Thorin, rozando los labios de Bilbo con los suyos.

—Sí —gimió el hobbit—, lo que sea si me quedo contigo.

Thorin lo recostó lentamente sobre la hierba y terminó de quitarle la ropa. Y Bilbo, sin apartar la vista del enano, disfrutó como éste se quitaba la suya y la tiraba, lejos de ellos. Quería grabarse cada centímetro de piel musculosa de Thorin, quería, también, ser capaz de reconocer todo su cuerpo sólo con la yema de sus dedos.

Bilbo sintió el peso del cuerpo de Thorin, cuando éste se recostó sobre él. El hobbit lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Los dedos de Bilbo comenzaron a explorar y cuando sentía una cicatriz en la espalda de Thorin, la recorría con lentitud. Las de su pecho, en cambio, fueron tratadas con más atención, ya que el hobbit las tenía de frente y podía trazarlas con su lengua o con sus labios.

—También me dijiste —soltó Thorin, entre jadeos— que me querías dentro de ti.

Bilbo se estremeció. Por supuesto que lo quería dentro de él, y estaba desesperado porque Thorin lo hiciera.

—Sí —dijo Bilbo—, profundamente.

Thorin sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, con una poderosa embestida, entró en él. Bilbo gritó y como no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, le agradeció a Thorin, mordiendo su labio inferior. Thorin comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él, primero con embestidas lentas y después, como si no pudiera contenerse, el ritmo aumentó junto con su respiración.

—¡Thorin! —gritó Bilbo, mientras sentía que sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente y que se movían en armonía. Ya que su cabeza estaba tan cerca del pecho del príncipe, podía sentir su corazón latir a ritmo del suyo. Sentía cada centímetro de su piel invadida de calidez, disfrutaba de cada movimiento y deseaba más que nada poder tener el cuerpo de Thorin sobre el suyo cada noche, cada mañana… siempre.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió que llegaba al clímax e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar un jadeo de placer.

—Bilbo, mi pequeño hobbit —soltó Thorin, con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, sus cuerpos se relajaron, pero permanecieron enlazados. Bilbo lamió la gota de sudor que resbalaba por el cuello de Thorin y después volvió a saborear sus labios.

—¿Dejarás la Comarca? —Cuestionó Thorin, después de un rato.

—Sí.

—¿A tu familia, a tus amigos?

Bilbo tomó el rostro de Thorin entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo.


End file.
